1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer information management device and transfer information management method for managing information for transferring airplanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In airports, a variety of systems are used by managers in order to automate various tasks. For example, systems operated by airport managers include control systems and flight information systems. Control systems and flight information systems are systems for managing the departure and arrival of all airplanes using an airport. In these systems, databases, wherein airplane unit data (flight number, origin, destination, time information, and the like) is stored, are used.
Furthermore, systems operated individually by separate airline companies flying airplanes into an airport include passenger information systems. A passenger information system is a system for managing the passengers in each airplane and has a database which matches data indicating the operational status of airplanes and data relating to passengers (passenger name, passenger attributes, origin, destination, and the like).
Furthermore, baggage handling systems are used as systems for managing baggage conveyance tasks within the airport. Such baggage handling systems are usually operated by companies commissioned to undertake baggage conveyance tasks by the airline companies.
Each of the systems described above are highly automated, but between systems, only a minimum necessary exchange of information is conducted. For example, there is virtually no information exchange between passenger information systems which are systems for managing flight reservations. Therefore, in cases where a flight cannot be operated according to schedule, the task of preparing alternative flights for passengers who have made a reservation for that flight must be conducted manually by the airline company, and problems due to operational mistakes have frequently occurred. Furthermore, with regard to baggage, even in the case of transfer between airplanes of the same airline company, baggage is frequently transported somewhere other than the intended destination, due to human error.